Pokemon XY: The Next Evolution
by Joshua Chung
Summary: A Fan Service / Semi - Novelization / whimsical story of the Pokemon XY anime: "What do you think about Ash Ketchum?" He's stubborn. He's young. He's immature. He's brave. He's strong. He's good. He's the best...What else is there to say about Ash Ketchum? He's Ash.


**Interview 1**

_"Is this on?" a shaggy brown haired man asked as he curiously tapped the mini mic with his finger. Though he can't hear it, the people who are adjusting the sounds do, wincing as each tap grew louder._

_"Yes, it's on Mr. Chung." The camera panned on the man's face as his brown eyes sheepishly glanced over at the interviewer. Smiling, she patiently waited as the male tried to click the mic onto his shirt with difficulty. _

_"Send me up to Alaska and I'll shred down that in just a sec. Send me to the KNC..."_

_"It's fine, take as much time as you need." Fiddling the mic between his fingers, he quietly mumbled back._

_"I can't get this thing on."_

_Click._

_"So Mr. Chung," The interviewee adjusted his seat. "How long have you been a trainer?" _

_"God, how long has it been?" he began as he locked his fingers together. Elbows resting on the table, he looked over to the side, where he saw himself on the tele. Strangely enough, as he began - something popped underneath him in the screen._

_**Joshua Chung****  
Diamond League Division 3 Trainer  
Former Unova Champion - Professional Snowboarder  
**_

_On the television, his name and his accomplishment appeared. His eyes gazed over at them with concealed mirth as he continued answering the woman's question. "I'm right now twenty years old so..." _

_He blinked._

_"Ten years. I've been a trainer for ten years."_

_ø_

**Joshua Chung presents...**

ø

_"Three years." _

**_Gwyneth Audrey Simmons  
Platinum League Division 5 Trainer  
Intern at the University of Unova Numeva _**

_"Only three?" The teen fixed her rather large-round glasses. Even when sporting those ridiculous glasses, and in a labcoat and a turtleneck, she still looked rather pretty. _

_"I wanted to be a professor like Professor Juniper. It was a trade off but spending five more years studying about the evolutionary lines and the possibility of more evolutions happening to the Pokemon we thought that wouldn't evolve any more - which now do thanks to some concrete data collected by the trainers through the Pokedex - was much more enlightening than having a hand's on experiences." _

_"You don't regret it?"_

_"Oh yes, I'm truly do regret not being able to sleep in the cold dark night in just my sleeping bag and the comfort of my Pokemon while I also search for my next meal in order to survive the wilderness. I very much regret sleeping in my warm, tempurpedic mattress while drinking a hot cocco and working on my dissertation paper for Prof. Juniper." _

_She shrugs, "Yes I am oh so crushed that I couldn't live the ten-year-old dream of a self-dependent life with nothing but the backpack on my back and my Pokemon."_

_ø_

**A  
Pokemon Fan's  
Fanfiction**

_ø_

_"Seven years?" _

**_Gary Oaks  
Gold League Division 1 Trainer  
Former Kanto Champion - Pokemon Researcher at the University of Kanto Pallet_**

_"Yeah, I think it's been seven years for me." Gary answered, "Probably eight, I really don't keep track of how long I've been doing things with my grandpa. He helped me started my journey, I want to give something back to him; show him that I appreciated all the things he did for me in order to succeed." _

_"Do you think he does?"_

_"I hope he does," Gary joked. "I mean, I think god is playing a mean joke on me."_

_"A joke?"_

_"Yeah, whenever gramps sends me out of the region to study up on another evolution I feel like I want to pull my hair in frustration. 'Damn gramps! I just got back from an evolution correction seminar and now you're telling me that list we made at the seminar isn't going to mean jack? I mean really? Really!?'_

_ø_

_"Why do you guys wanna know so much about me and Phoebe? We're just friends." Joshua clarifies once more. "There's nothing between us, we were childhood friends and we still are."_

_"So you never thought about a girl? Never thought about that special someone out there in the world waiting for you?"_

_Joshua uncharacteristically remained silent. Staring at the interviewer, rather bamboozled with the question. He leaned back in his chair...and breathed in a sigh._

_"My mom always told me to look out for someone like that. To be honest, I kind of want that life."_

_"A girl in your life?"_

_"Everything that isn't focused on being a trainer." Joshua told the interviewer. "I'm twenty. I've been doing this for ten years, you think I wouldn't get tired of it? It's hard work. Hell, I'm having a hard time training my six main, and I have eighteen more to train after them. I don't want to see myself live like that for the rest of my life, to be perfectly honest."_

_"You mean, you'd like to retire?"_

_"Maybe later in the future." Joshua answered with a smile, "l think I'd like to live the simple life, you know? Date like a normal guy, make breakfast for a change, hell I'd like to even learn how to play the piano."_

_"The piano?"_

_He chuckles._

_"Wouldn't that be something."_

_ø_

_"Settle down? Please tell me you're not serious." Gwen scoffed. "I have yet reached my goals and you want to talk about settling down? Yes, I think it's a perfect time to retire don't you think so Ms. Interviewer of 2014 - oh wait, that's right I forgot that belonged to 'who actually gives a crap'."_

_"...do you need some time to calm down?"_

_"No. I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Gwen stopped and looked at the empty cup in front of her._

_"...but more tea would be nice, thank you." _

_More tea was given, and Gwen was whispering a thank you; though the mic caught all of it._

_ø_

_"Ash Ketchum recently was promoted into Diamond 5, what-"_

_"What do I think about the dweeb?" Gary finished. _

_"Ash Ketchum."_

_"Same difference," the researcher waved as he thought on the question. "He's gotten better, that's for sure. From the last battle we had back in Johto, I could tell he grew. Not just in skills, but how he treated his Pokemon. He still loves them like as usual, but..."_

_"But?"_

_"There's a little bit more in there, it's almost as if...he's just content the things are going right now."_

_"You're not happy for him?"_

_"He has the dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Diamond League is the start, now he needs to bring that 5 down to a 1 and he can at least be consider that. No, something happened with him. Its like..."_

_ø _

_"...he's happy." Gwen answered. "He found someone. They had a happily ever after. The end."_

_"You don't care about him? Not even just a little bit-"_

_"How many times do I have to say this, no." The researcher found herself growling. "Whatever Ash does with his squeeze is in his own time, I'm just here to answer your questions and go back to the lab. If that's the last question, I'd like to leave."_

_"Can you give us the name of the girl?"_

_"And now we finally get to the real reason of the interview." Gwen snapped._

_ø_

_"I'd beat him." Joshua laughed, twirling a small ball between his fingers. "There's no way he could beat me."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"His Pikachu relies on speed, only a quarter somewhat resembles for a tank." Joshua threw the ball in the air, "Nearly all the trainers that I fought put a heavy emphasis on fire power and speed. They don't realize that someone like me exists." _

_"Someone like you?"_

_"Someone," he catches it in thin air, "Who has the patience to make a match go for at least four hours. Who can shut down plays before they could even realize it." Joshua smiles at the camera._

_"I'm happy that Ash is finally part of the big league, but he's far from done. If he thinks that Darkari battle back in Sinnoh was tough, then he's got another thing coming - speaking of which, who is that trainer that used the Darkrai and Latios, I hope his ass gets stuck in the Bronze for using those cheap ass Pokemon."_

_"Why don't you like them? They're legendaries and-"_

_"That's exactly why I don't like them, they're legendaries." Joshua answered. "My policy is simple, your cheap? You're not worth my time. Simple right? That guy in Sinnoh? He's very cheap, something that I can't respect nor could I take seriously. So if I see him in this tournament..."_

_He chortles. _

_"Well...Ash will finally see just what the Diamond League is all about."_

**_Interview End_**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

And that is the first chapter a.k.a the Prologue.

These interviews will happen throughout the story, if I get more OC's. Speaking of which it's time for what you guys have been waiting for. The OC Skeleton!

**RULE ABOUT MY OC SUBMISSIONS**  
**1. If you don't see [optional] next to something, it is mandatory I get that information**

**2. The more you write, higher chance of me picking you**

**3. You need at least 6 Pkmn. You are allowed to have reserves. I have in total 21 Pkmn; 15 or them are on reserve.**

**4. You are allowed to have two Pokemon with mega evolution. Only one will be used on the team - if you wanna switch your mega to your second one, just post it in a review or PM me about it**

**5. When choosing your Pokemon, think of Anime. I'm making all the battle scenes badass instead of turn base. Anything that would work in games may not work here. The only exception I am doing related to the PKMN games are the EVs and IVs if you want to include them.**

**6. You don't choose the ranking of your trainer. I do. There's a specific reason for those ranks, and they're reflected by how you use your Pokemon. The reason why I'm higher on the rank is because of the team that I made. How nasty is it? Lemme put it this way, Drizzle + Swift Swim is no longer viable when you battle against me.**

Before I finish by giving you the Skeleton there are a few more things you should know.

**THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE**

1. Theme of YOUR Character  
Theme is a very important thing in Pokemon. It's optional but if your team reflects your trainer in any way, I will most definitely pick 100% that character. Here's the key, it has to relate to him in some sort of way. So Sandstorm team because he's from the desert? Good, I'll pick him or her up. Rain Dance team because you're character is from a tribe that believes in the Rain God? Awesome, I'll pick him or her up. You wanna make a team with Explosion because your a pyromaniac? That' great, I'll pick him or her up.

**Creating a Theme on the Team is another way to get higher rankings in the League. ****Additionally, if you fill out the whole Skeleton - including the Optional Box - your ranking will definitely be higher**

**2. Two Mega-Evolutions  
TWO. Sure you'll only be able to use one in battle, but I'm giving you guys the option to pick two to switch out one Mega to fit another.**

**3. NPC x OC relationship  
****Yup. I am a fan service guy, I love giving the fans their little treat. So if you wanna have a bit of a romance with this character but is afraid that you OC will look like a Sue if you do? Don't worry, I'll spice it up a bit and make it look like a crazy relationship. You want to be best bud with a gym leader? Cool I'll take it into consideration when implementing your character in this story. Trust, I dated a lot and I failed a lot. From those mistakes I learned how to see a girl in a new light. So for those they argue that the OC is sue because the girls are acting like they shouldn't do? I call that a true relationship. **

**Think about it, do you guys really act the way you act with the girl you like when you meet her - and vice versa? Definitely not. I sure as hell don't, I don't cuss like a sailor in front of my girlfriend like I do in real/fanfic life. **

**4. YOU ARE PROS  
I cannot stress this enough. Your OCs that you guys are submitting to me? Go fucking wild with them. Ash will meet up with these pro trainers along the way through his journey. The more pro they are, the more impact they might have on Ash's journey. Ash has already accomplish a lot when he arrived to the Kalros region, why shouldn't you when you need to battle against Ash?**

**I'm only taking three more OC's for this story and see how I'll do from there**

Owner: Joshua Chung  
Name: Joshua Chung  
[Optional] Title: Trickster  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Honey  
Description: -

Hometown:  
[Optional] {Originally} A Rural Town near Mt. Pyre  
{Currently} Undella Town

Region:  
[Optional] {Originally} Hoenn  
{Currently} Unova

[Optional] Relatives:  
Ji Chung {Mother}  
Min Chung {Father}  
Kara Chung {Big Sister}

[Optional] Trainer Class: Trainer/Snowboarder  
[Optional] Nobility Rank: Duke  
[Optional] Game Counterpart: Khalil {My Character in Y}  
[Optional] Chapter Debut: Episode 1 - The Road To Kalros  
[Optional] English Voice Actor: Troy Baker

Personality: Spoilers...but... He delighted in keeping both friends and foes alike off guard with oddball humour and dry jokes. He would often have iggly-jellies with him and offer them as a greeting. His favorite word to say is "tricky"

History: Once Again, Spoilers

[Optional] Trivia: Joshua is very close with Phoebe, he's also friends with Brawly and usually is seen surfing/snowboarding with him; he also trained with said Gym Leader and Bruno under the tutelage of Chuck.

[Optional] Main Theme Song: M83 - Intro  
[Optional] Battle Theme Song: Michiru Harukata - Jaguar 08

Theme of the Pokemon Team  
[Optional] Reserves:

I'll see you next time in _**The Road To Kalros**_


End file.
